Prerequisite checking software is run in connection with installation of a software application to determine whether all prerequisites are present in the system (e.g., personal computer, laptop, or other computing devices) that the software application is being installed on. The software application may require that certain software and hardware components are present and up to date on the system that is installing the software application. The prerequisite checking software determines whether the system includes all hardware and software requirements that are necessary to install and run the application. For example, a software prerequisite can be a specific program, a specific version of a program (e.g., the most up to date version), and a hardware prerequisite can be a minimum amount of disk storage space, a minimum amount of memory, etc.
Prerequisite checking software can utilize an input file of a prerequisite checklist that includes a listing of all software and hardware prerequisites that correspond to an application. When an application is updated, a new prerequisite checklist needs to be created that includes the most up to date information on the hardware and software prerequisites of the updated version of the application. Prerequisite checking software can be utilized to analyze a computer system before starting a new installation, responsive to a failed installation attempt, and for the installation of an upgrade to an application